Naruto the Black Fox
by Titus1017
Summary: Imagine if the Naruto Universe was different, new allies, new friends, new enemies, and new factions. Well it is here and ready to be told follow the story of a new Naruto and a new destiny to become The Black Fox and watch as he elevates the way Ninja are represented.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The Black Fox

Chapter 1: Birth of the Black Fox

Hi this is Titus1017 and this chapter and the rest of the story are showing how drastically I am changing the Naruto story, the characters are stronger enemies and heroes alike. I will be using canon and my own ideas but even the canon will be different in endings and some starts of missions. Thank you and enjoy. And I do not own Naruto only my Original Characters.

It was seven years ago that the Nine-Tailed Fox had attacked The Hidden Leaf Village. Its power was so immense that one swing of its tails could cause a tidal wave or crumble a mountain. It was on this day October 10th to be precise, that leaf lost many ninja and kunoichi including the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife The Red Death Kushina Uzumaki. Both were considered powerful, especially Minato who was hailed as the greatest of the Hokages and his wife who was considered as the strongest Kunoichi since Tsunade. Both were talented seal masters and ninja learning techniques from each other. This love of seals was what ultimately saved the Hidden Leaf Village from the fox but in doing so they condemned there son to a life of hate and despair. The battle would be recorded in history as a turning point for not only the Leaf but the elemental nations. This is now why we find ourselves here in the Hokages office with the Hokage Jiraiya the Toad Sage. He was elected by his Sensei and mentor, though it took quite a bit of begging (four years' worth) and compromising with Jiraiya who eventually accepted the title. It was at this point that Jiraiya instituted some severe changes in the village. The first was Hiruzen being made his advisor along with Jonin Commander Shikaku Nara. Secondly was the restructuring of the council making the civilian council almost a non-factor allowing them only to be involved in the decisions regarding schools, budgets, and housing to name a few. Then came the academy curriculum it was made to where in the first two years of the now 5 year tenure that anyone that joins at age 7 would be able to decide what skills and areas of ninja life they would like to pursue. That could Nin/taijutsu juggernauts to Medics and assassins or if there are true prodigies in the group they may pursue several skill sets. The academy also removed the graduation cap after two years meaning if deemed ready a child may leave the academy at age 9. The students of the academy also must make a kill before they leave the academy in order for them to not fall into shock at the sight of the first kill in a battle situation. They don't kill innocents only rapist and murderers deemed to qualify for the death penalty and then it is only civilian prisoners. You cannot expect your average genin hopeful to kill a high chunin mass murderer. Finally we meet our hero his name is Naruto Uzumaki now 7 years old and just adopted a year prior by his Godfather is preparing to enter the academy. It was because of him Jiraiya finally relented and accepted his position and gave up most of his researching. Naruto was at one time from age the age four to the age of six was homeless and malnourished up until Hiruzen and Kakashi who was then an ANBU captain going by wolf found him in an alley beaten and half dead on his birthday. That day was also the day they found out the orphanage had put him out for no reason. And it was that day Jiraiya who when he was told nearly had a fit of rage that would have made Orochimaru and Tsunade shake in fear. And that was when he took over for his old teacher. Back to Naruto the last year of his life has been the greatest. In one year with Jiraiya he learned how to read, write, do calligraphy, and channel chakra. And he also learned how to walk on trees and was working on water and he trained in basic taijutsu taught in the original academy curriculum. In his spare time he spent his days reading and playing with Kakashi Hatake, Shisui Uchiha, and Asuma Sarutobi. All three saw that Naruto had the potential to be the strongest ninja since the First Hokage Hashirama Senju and said man's rival Madara Uchiha. Though they never told him that, they would always praise him for his successes. It was thanks to this that we see Naruto standing at about 4ft 7" inches tall and about 85 pounds with blonde spiky hair and whisker marks on both cheeks and his dual eye color the left being blue and right being violet. He was wearing a black Anbu style jumpsuit with a blue stripe going down the shoulder to the ankle. He also wore black steel toed combat boots and black and blue sweat jacket. On his back were two wakizashi he had been training with for about two months under the watchful eye of Shisui who like the rest of Naruto's friends had to train him in secret. The reason that those three plus Gai on occasion were training him was because of his burden of holding the nine-tailed fox spirit inside of him something he does not even know about yet. And for his own sake they wanted him to be strong enough to defend himself from anything and anybody and lastly he needed to be able to keep up with the clan heirs of the village. So Naruto thinking about all the things that had transpired in the past year could only smile in happiness. Seeing people enter the academy he marched in with a purpose, hearing how loud it was he had to pause in amazement he had never associated with normal kids and as such was very surprised at how they acted. But luckily for him he recognized the clan heirs and was friends with most of them. With 4 to be exact the first was Shikamaru Nara who he played with over the past year when his father meet with Jiraiya. Shikamaru was a lazy but nice boy with a pineapple hair style he was wearing a uniform similar to his dads nowadays. Then there was Kiba Inuzuka who was the heir to the Inuzuka clan he had spiky brown hair and feral features like slit eyes and pronounced canines. He was a kind boy who took friendship seriously believing in the pack mentality not unlike his clan. He wore grey shorts, white shirt, grey pants, and blue sandals. The third young man was actually a Kaguya named Torch; he was brought to the leaf about two years prior when his parents were killed in the attack on the Hidden Mist Village by his clan. He was carried by a merchant from the Leaf Village who was on business there. It was a blessing Torch was even found and then he lied about why he was alone in fear of being turned in. When he arrived he was relieved to find out he could stay with the man and his wife. As it turned out the man was not only a merchant but a retired Jonin ninja. It was he who trained him in the basics of the shinobi and it was found out later that the old man knew exactly what clan Torch belonged to. Now Torch was a bit different than most Kaguya as far as appearance went he was taller than average for his age, next he had blue hair instead brown, and his skin was a dark tan, his eyes were grey instead of onyx or brown, his teeth were like a shark and he was able to partially transform his body to that of a shark. It was this along with not being a pureblooded Kaguya that made him and his mother an outcast. But he did find love in his now stable home and when he met his first friend Naruto at the Ramen stand it was smooth sailing for him. He is loyal, kind, smart, and believes in friendship. They too have been friends for a year now. Finally was a boy named Shino Aburame, he was tall and was usually if not all the time very quiet. He wore a grey trench coat with T-shirt underneath with khaki pants with a black stripe going down the middle, to complete the look he wore black shades on his face and black combat boots. He met Naruto when he was being made fun of because he played with bugs at the park. Shino was the first kid to understand Naruto in the since of being different. Shino was also one of the few kids allowed by their parents to play with young Naruto. So with these friends Naruto had a foundation and some stability in his own age group. This group would be his undying supporters in his long time goal of being Hokage. We now find ourselves in the back row of the filled class room seeing Naruto seated with his friends he was smiling up until he saw a certain Uchiha and his fan girl entourage. You see Sasuke unlike his brother Itachi and cousin Shisui he was arrogant and felt entitled not unlike the majority of his clan. And much to Naruto's dismay he acted like a complete ass. You see he met Sasuke when they were 5 years old when he saw Sasuke playing with a toy he was with his mother who gave Naruto money for food and clothes to the Hokage for him though he did not know it. But what he did know was that when he would see her she was nice it that day was no different except she was with her son. So Naruto approaching asked could he play with him. But when Sasuke went to say ok, still looking down at his toy he looked up and said to leave him alone and kept calling him a demon. This of course got Sasuke a punishment of no toy and no dinner. Sasuke of course not used to being punished was from then on hell bent on holding a grudge against him, in fact Sasuke used to ask some clan members who worked in the police force to openly pin crimes on him in public. It lasted till Hiruzen got wind of it and had Itachi and Shisui look into the accusations. When they found out who was responsible both were surprised to see that it was Itachi's fathers second-in-command Rom Uchiha, who was a strong member of the clan right behind his father. When the two found out they immediately confronted Rom and quickly detained him. When asked why or who ordered these things done to Naruto he would not tell because he did it to make the boy pay for all the Uchiha he killed during the Nine-Tails attack all those years ago, of course this was kept from Naruto so he would not hate all Uchiha and it worked well, especially when Itachi and Shisui started going out their way to help the boy openly. But this outcome only made young Sasuke hate the boy even more, so much in fact that he began plotting Naruto's down fall. But we will see in the future if it is a success or an utter failure, now back to Naruto and the academy. In the academy Naruto sat with his friends ignoring the glares he received from the civilian kids, Sasuke, and his fan-girls. Sitting next to Torch who was glad Naruto decided to join the academy he then said to Naruto.

"Hey man glad you could join us here, how has master Jiraiya been treating you." He finished smiling.

"Very well, in fact when I graduate I can help pick my team, so fellas be prepared to join the ultimate 8 man team." He said whispering to his group of friends.

"That's impossible; there has never been an 8 man team." Said Shikamaru.

"That's right but we can make it happen and I already know who wants to lead it three people in fact one being Jiraiya the other being Shisui Uchiha and finally a friend of my Godfather Toba Gekkou father of Hayate Gekkou both world renowned swordsman. We will have to keep quiet about it though hence why I am whispering to the whole time. And it is a bonus being considered undesirable by the rest of the class so we are essentially alone. Now we should probably stop talking since the teacher just entered the class room." Naruto said seriously and up front were there new teachers. One Iruka Umino who had a very large scar across his face he also had brown hair styled similar to Shikamaru he wore the standard chunin uniform and leaf head band. Next to him was Aoba Yamashiro he looked to be related to the Aburame though he was not and he even wore the black shades goggle combo not unlike Shino. He finished his look by also wearing the standard Chunin uniform. Lastly was someone Naruto knew from when he was 5 years old he was tall and built like a bear. He was Jonin and head of the torture and interrogation department and one of Naruto's care takers when Hiruzen was Hokage, his name was Ibiki Morino a man feared all over the elemental nations as the mind breaker, they were the main teachers, the other teachers were specialist in each field of ninja study with a few well known ninja such Ko' Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka Kiba's mother, Inoichi Yamanaka, Kurenai Yuhi, Hayate Gekkou, Genma Shiranui, legendary assassin only known as Red Bolt who was said to be trained by Jiraiya himself and only his gender is known and the red lightning bolt he leaves on his victims, and finally Anko Mitarashi and Kato Varr both being poison specialist and torture specialist and Kato being one of the best medical ninjas in the world. With this line up of teachers and some outside help from the ANBU black ops the students would either shine or be snuffed out. With a few introductions Ibiki being the Jonin Headmaster said.

"Now everyone you know who each other and that's good you know who we are now that is even better. But to survive till the end of this you will need each other and yourselves. The physical training will be brutal and mental strain great, but I promise you if you follow us for the duration you will have if nothing else skills to survive and at best the respect of the entire world. Now everyone outside today and until 3 years from now you will build stamina, strength, dexterity, and agility and many other physical attributes. And outside they went Naruto and his friends leading the pack, which surprised Sasuke who was expecting them to stay behind since they were considered outcast amongst the clan heirs, even the Kaguya who would one day rebuild his clan in the Leaf Village was considered an heir and to Sasuke he was the only one he considered a threat due to his clans reputation of being warriors. Little did Sasuke know was that a certain blonde would be the one to watch for. With Naruto and his friends they arrived to the training field to see several different types of body weights everything from leg weights to vest. Seeing everyone arrive to the field Ibiki and a grinning Genma and Ko' along with Aoba. Seeing everyone standing in rows Genma said.

"What we have in front of you are training weights, they are an older method of training but proven the most effective outside of resistance seals. They will develop your body, endurance, speed, and your overall physique. We will start with a total weight of 55 pounds. You will wear these at all times except when sleeping and bathing. You will start today and for the next six months following this training regime. It consists of 3 miles of running, 3 sets of 1,000 pushups, 3 sets of 1,000 jump ropes, followed by strength training and cardio. When the six months are up we will increase the weight by 50 pounds. Also with in this first six months we will see who is really cut out for being a ninja and not some wannabe now begin. And ran they did with Naruto, Torch, Sasuke, Kiba, and Shino leading. In the back was Shikamaru who was helping Choji Akimichi a portly young man built like a Sumo wrestler and like his family he ate a lot. But he was strong and kind though lacking in confidence. With him also in the back was an uppity civilian girl named Sakura Haruno who had pink hair. She was making fun of Choji by saying he was slow and fat, and that he would never be like her Sasuke. With her in the insults were Sasuke's other weak fan-girls. Only one young girl did not insult the boy but she was too scared and timid to defend him for fear of being turned on. Her name was Hinata Hyuga heiress to the Hyuga clan. She was a pretty young lady with dark blue almost black hair, and white eyes like all Hyuga. In the middle of the group of Ninjas was another fan-girl named Ino Yamanaka the daughter of Inoichi and heiress of her clan as well she had light blonde hair almost yellow and teal eyes. She was spoiled, arrogant, stuck up, and infatuated with Sasuke but had sense enough to know that he respected power since his mother was considered the strongest Kunoichi in the village since Tsunade Senju and Kushina Uzumaki. So unlike the rest of the girls she would not complain but endure the training. As the groups ran several people quit outright, while others continued on by the end of it all the 200 academy students were down to 150 and the teachers knew they would probably have about half of them by the end of the five years. With that being said Naruto and his friends knew they had a lot of work to do but also knew they could hack it. Naruto of course kept quiet about the extra weight seals he had on his body making his total weight 95 pounds it was unknown to him at the time but it was thanks to the nine-tailed fox that he was able to carry such heavy loads without a huge strain. In reality he could have carried more about 50 pounds more, but not wanting to seem too strong he kept all those things to himself knowing every ninja has secrets even from friends.

(Time skip 1 year)

It had been a year since Naruto and his crew now called by the instructors as the "Juggernauts" because of their physical development they for their age were very muscular and had very little baby fat. The group of young men had maintained the same attire except for Torch who started to sport a black version of his clans clothing and red sash going down across his chest. The boys including Sasuke lead the class with only Naruto, Torch, and Sasuke being undisputed as the strongest ninja in the academy. In fact the class itself respected all three boys, to the point people tried to emulate them. In the first six months it was easily seen that Naruto and his team and Sasuke would be candidates for early graduation the next year. Unknown to the people instructor or student was that the "Juggernauts" would stick out the academy the full five years in order to refine their skills. Now we find ourselves sitting at Naruto's place with his friends, in the time between entering and finishing his first year of the academy Naruto asked could he have his own place. Jiraiya of course agreed on the condition that Naruto continue his training with his secret tutors. With a solid promise Naruto now lived in a spacious condo. His friends were increasing their training outside of the academy as well with Torch learning how to wield his bones and water walking. Kiba was learning how to work with his new partner a dog named Akamaru he was small for a ninja hound puppy but had a big spirit; he was white with brown ears. Shino was now allowed to have his own hive of Kikaichu Beetles; he was also dabbling in wielding tonfa. Shikamaru had finally stopped being so lazy though he still lacked enthusiasm most of the time. He was considered the smartest student in the class as well as its brightest tactician. Now we find ourselves sitting at in Naruto's dining room with his best friends they not only grew closer as friends but also confidants. And in the 1 year of training together they shared most secretes amongst each other, and Naruto had a large one. It had been a month ago today that Naruto found out why he was ostracized by most of the villagers and who his parents were Jiraiya deeming him ready told him. When he found out he was surprisingly calm only crying a little bit, but he was overjoyed to know he had parents who cared for him so much that they died for him. And even though when he heard that his father had sealed the Nine-tails within him, he understood because he understood what being the Hokage entailed and why he had to do it. Now it was time for Naruto to tell his closest friends the very secret he was told about himself. So telling everyone to quiet down he said.

"Hey fellas I have something very important to say to you all. You are my closest friend's brothers in fact and I think you should know."

"Know what?" asked Torch.

"That I hold the Nine-tailed fox spirit, and that I am the son of the Yellow Flash Minato Namikaze and the Red Death Kushina Uzumaki. Both died saving the village and sealing the fox inside of me. I guess it is why I am so physically adept and have such large chakra and stamina reserves. I also wish to tell you that I have been training in secret with some of the villages top Jonin and ANBU because of these very circumstances. If not for fate putting Jiraiya in my life I would be so far behind its crazy. I guess I was meant to replace my father as the strongest Ninja in the leaf village's history. But I cannot do that alone I need friends and allies, but if you guys decide not to stay friends with me I can understand." Naruto said still keeping eye contact.

"Well Naruto that is big news and I am not going to leave you as a friend now when you need me and I need you we are brothers plain and simple." Said Shikamaru "And one other thing I already knew who your father was I just did not want to say anything if I was wrong." Then there was Kiba who said.

"Naruto this is a pack and as much as I hate to admit it you are the Alpha. And a pack is a family and no one in a family judges another, especially when the circumstances are out of their control. So in short Naruto I may not like the Nine-Tails but you are not him and I see you as my brother as well, I am with you till the end." Kiba finished with Akamaru yipping. Then Torch spoke

"Yes Naruto I too do not care about what you hold. I myself know what it feels like to be different hell I can use my skeleton as a weapon it is quite a weird thing to see. So I understand your struggle." Torch finished, and then Shino spoke finally more surprised about Naruto's heritage than what he held inside of him. After hearing every ones piece he said.

"Naruto like Shikamaru having an idea about your heritage I had an idea about you holding something. It was after I gained my hive in the beginning my Kikaichu sensed a great and oppressive chakra inside of you as well as a great and pure chakra and one unknown chakra almost unnatural holy even. It seemed to be balancing the other two, but I will explain what I felt in more detail after I say this. I am your friend and like the rest consider you my brother and if you need a helping hand in any goal justifiable I will assist you hands down." Shino finished actually smirking which surprised the others. Seeing this Naruto asked the crew to meet him in the living room when they got there they saw Naruto unseal 3 weapons. The first weapon had Kiba engraved on it, it was a pair of blue steel bracer wrist blades that had two types of blades, the first set of blades which were on the outer wrist were three curved blades, on the top were two sharp assassin blades it was made by a friend of Jiraiya. The next weapon was engraved Shikamaru, it was actually a spear that could extend or retract with tap of button it was black with a blue steel spear head on the end. Finally there was Shino which like everyone else saw his weapon with his named engraved on it. It was a pair of black Tonfa made with a special wood from the Forest of Death they were black with a silver and gold handles and Steel retractable spear heads at the tips the wood it was made from was said to be made by Hashirama Senju's wood style jutsu making it chakra conductive and strong as steel. Though Naruto had no proof of the chakra conductive portion, seeing every body's faces he said.

"Well fellas what do you think?"

"Very nice Naruto I love them the wrist blades will surely increase Akamaru and I's effectiveness." Said Kiba.

"I agree I will be able to attack and defend as well as cast longer and larger shadows. Thank you Naruto." Shikamaru said smiling giving Naruto a high five. Finally Shino who responded by saying,

"Yes Naruto this will increase my strength and allow for surprise in the future. Since most people think of and believe Aburame are long range fighters. This will surely turn the tide."

"You are welcome and Torch I asked Jiraiya about finding you some of your clan's jutsu and having a wardrobe of clothes that self-repair. So it will be a while, same goes for me I am having some swords made special for my birthday and some sets of armor design for when we graduate the academy to identify us as the Juggernauts. Now what should we do next watch a movie or train some it would be beneficial either way, the movie I have is actually a documentary on leading and controlling the battle field. So make a pick I do not care." He said waiting for a mask.

"How about both, since joining the academy my parents have removed my curfew." Said Shikamaru, surprising everyone since they all heard or knew of his mom and her violent nature when told no. Naruto was actually honest with Shikamaru one day saying if having a mom meant living in fear because of her mood swings he was glad he did not have one. Shikamaru did not even argue saying it was too troublesome to argue with the truth but he still loved her if for no other reason because she helped give him life. The next affirmative came from Shino who simply said he too no longer had a curfew. And then there was Torch and Kiba who said they never had one after joining the academy either. So with that they sat down and watched the movie and about two hours later they were outside training in the two years of training with Shisui, Kakashi, Asuma, and on occasion Guy he learned how to adapt to different styles of combat. Asuma used the "Monkey fist", Kakashi utilized the "Strong Fist", "white saber fist" of the Hatake, and the Uchiha "Interceptor fist", Shisui used his own variant of the Uchiha Interceptor dubbed the "Disappearing Fist". And finally there was Guy and his absolute mastery of the "Strong Fist". Naruto was learning from them all. But he mostly focused on learning the "Strong fist", "Monkey fist", and "white saber fist", due to them allowing you more freedom to add to them and make them your own. Shikamaru however went through his clans taijutsu library and found a style he just had to learn it was called the "Leaping Deer" it was an old style but extremely effective in disabling many opponents in conjunction with shadow manipulation. Then Torch who now knew how to summon his bones at will was learning how to use a hybrid style Kaguya taijutsu he developed from the little knowledge he gained while in the Mist Village it was the larch dance and camellia dance the only two attacks he knew. He was combining them with the style of "lightning fist" which was used by his adoptive father the great Bo Yao a world renowned lightning wielder said to rival the 3rd Raikage in sheer control and refinement of the element. That was until he was injured in a battle against the 3rd Tsuchikage Ohnoki of the scales' son Kitsuchi. The battle went down in history as a turning point because even though Bo lost he still managed to cripple the old Tsuchikages' son and kill one of top generals. But it cost him because he used on of his strongest jutsu that caused him to lose a hand and sight in one eye and almost destroyed his chakra network to the point he would be Jonin only in title and chakra levels to the degree of only a chunin. But he passed on the knowledge to his new son and it fit him like a glove in conjunction with his Bone Pulse. He was fast, strong, flexible, and his body had great durability. Up next was Kiba who used his deceased fathers taijutsu called the "Wolfs Might", it consisted of the use of great speed, agility, and strength. It was a style that was meant to attack and defend at the same time in conjunction with a canine partner. It also had to be used with a great sense of awareness meaning not only using your sense of smell and hearing but eye sight and touch. Finally, using a long discarded style by his now almost strictly long range fighting clan was Shino who was learning the style simply called the "Fire Ant style". It was made for the sole purpose of being able to fight opponents in greater numbers or larger than you. It required strength training and great timing and knowledge of the anatomy. Because ants can attack in groups of millions and if need be fight alone. But it still relied on the use of insects which from what he read should be ants if available if not beetles would suffice. But as of now he was still in the stages of mastering the Kata and the physical training. The boys had made great strides as a group and as individuals. They trained in the way similar to that of the ANBU in which you learned each other's habits and covered each other's weaknesses and strengths playing off of both. Naruto and Torch were probably the best-rounded of the group being to fight at most distances and adapt to most physical obstacles. Right now Naruto and Torch were fighting each other in Taijutsu with the weights still on as ordered by their teachers, but Naruto was having an easier time fighting at such heavy weights due to the Fox inside of him making his fight with the Kaguya a little easier since Torch was using bones in conjunction with his taijutsu making Naruto have to dodge quite a bit to avoid being caught by one of the wrist blades. It was a fight that lasted about 15 minutes. When Naruto would throw a punch Torch would counter and when Torch would use a kick Naruto would kick as well making offense a defense. It was a tight fight but eventually one would have to screw up and it happened in the form of Torch going for a right high kick to the face it was dodged by Naruto who jumped in the air flipping over twice and coming down for a third spin and delivered a wicked ax kick to the top of Torch's head effectively putting him on the ground. It was a beautiful move, and it made Torch concede the fight after a winded recovery. It surprised Torch that even with his bones near indestructible armor ability his head was still ringing. It was just baffling at how physically strong Naruto had gotten in two years. Seeing that he and Naruto's battle was completed they watched as Kiba and Akamaru worked on the fifth form of his father's 20 form style which involved sending chakra to the arms and legs while on all fours to allow for super dashes. This would allow the user to cover short distances while maintaining some form of control over their speed. It took time to develop the timing and chakra control necessary but Kiba knew it would pay off. Next were Shikamaru and Shino who were for lack of a better word rivals in intellect and physical prowess with one Shikamaru being smarter slightly and Shino physically more adept. It was a short battle compared to Naruto and Torch's but it was interesting to watch seeing Shikamaru leap in a deer like manner while still keeping control in the air falling down with his foot aimed for Shino and his Tonfa wielding left hand. It was nice move but unfortunately it did not pay of when Shino moved away all of a sudden causing Shikamaru to redirect himself while falling to avoid injury upon contact with the ground. It was just then that Shino moved in swinging his Tonfa down towards Shikamaru's shoulder trying to dislocate it but Shikamaru saw it and dodged reaching for his spear on his back and brought it forward to try and surprise Shino with his sudden use of the weapon. It would have worked had Shino not brought up said weapons in a defensive manner but this also pushed him against a tree behind him making his escape impossible seeing no way out Shino said

"I forfeit, you once again have used the battlefield to your advantage I feel stupid for not noticing that tree." He finished.

"Yeah well I was getting a bit nervous myself when you kept reading my moves I guess it was not wise to use a weapon I have very little knowledge on. While you know how to use your Tonfa's very effectively, so thanks for the match I learned a lot." He said finishing dusting himself with the night still young they continued training right up until 2:00 a.m. they then went back to Naruto's condo and crashed on the couch resting for the academy the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: The Black Fox

Chapter 2: year 4

I do not own Naruto just my OC characters.

(Time skip 3 years)

It has been three years since the day the boys now young men had the talk about Naruto's secrets, and it made them better and closer as friends, as ninja, and human beings. In the years since entering Naruto had grown a lot standing 5' foot 2" and weighing in at a hefty 100 lbs. he also grew his hair to the length of his fathers and even now styled it the same way. He now sported all-black attire consisting of a black jumpsuit with spiked knee and elbow pads. Covered by a black shirt with a red dragon on the back and a blue one on the front, then he wore a black cloak over it made like the rest of the out fits he had which could self-repair and wash without needing water only chakra. On his feet he wore black spiked heeled combat boots. And on his hands he had trench knives tied to the sleeve of the wrist on an invisible ninja wire made from spider webbing. On his back were two long blades about 4.5 feet each. They were modeled after the legendary sewing needle used by Kushimaru Kurirare of the seven ninja swordsman, and it was made with an adamantine metal making the blades black, it was also chakra conductive. Next was torch he was 5' foot 1" weighing in at 115 lbs. mostly due to his bone density. He grew his hair down to past his shoulder. He wore his new style of clothing which was white pants, with blue sleeveless shirt, and blue sandals. He carried no weapons since he always had them. Next was Shikamaru who was now 4 foot 11 inches tall and about 98 lbs. he wore a new outfit that consisted of forest green pants, a black shirt also with a forest green stripe on both sleeves finished with a picture of a deer on the front, and to complete the look he wore black sandles and carried his spear on his back. Finally there was Shino who was the same height as Naruto and weighed about 105 lbs. he now wore different clothing then when he first started. He now wore a blue jumpsuit with grey stripes on the sleeves, black combat boots, and a now steel grey cloak, on the cloak was a giant Kikaichu beetle placed on the back. He also now carried a small sack of rare fire ants he bred in abundance for himself. Next up was Kiba he was 5' foot 1" and 103 lbs. he now wore the same outfit only now in khaki instead grey. He wore boots now instead of sandles and a bandana on his forehead, his dog Akamaru had grown a bit as well he was now past Kiba's knee and weighed about 70 pounds and his fur was taking on a slightly red hue making his name ring a bit truer.

The group was recognized as the strongest in the academy only challenged by Sasuke. Sasuke was now a severely cold person since his clan was slaughtered in fact only his cousin Shisui was left and the person he hated most these last 2 years his brother Itachi who slaughtered his entire clan in one night. Shisui was away on a mission and Sasuke stayed after school for some extra training in hopes of graduating early. But after seeing his family dead and hearing his brother say he was not even worth killing he decided to stay the full tenure of the academy in hopes of getting stronger. And it worked but there were two people he still could not outdo and that was Naruto and Torch with Naruto who he had tried to sabotage many times still in the lead for the number 1 rookie ninja. Irked by this he demanded Shisui train him but was denied because he was now taking on lots of missions and leading the rebuilding of the clan by marrying several women, something Sasuke would eventually have to do as well. Not to mention Naruto and Torch, it was all realities they accepted though Naruto a bit more eagerly then the others. Mostly because of his holding the Fox inside of him his primal desires were a bit higher than others, only Kiba could truly relate to him. Since the massacre the village leaders had to compensate for the sudden loss of such a powerful clan and only the Hyuga could truly fill the void along with the Sarutobi. In that time several clans had to start training their up and coming ninja at an earlier age so there would be a greater number of qualified ninja upon finishing the academy. Naruto and his friends however trained old school, no holds barred. They worked all day and most of the night and slept about 3 to 4 hours, after that they were right back to it. In the new academy curriculum after you complete the first year of physical training you began chakra capacity increase training. You do that by having a Hyuga check your chakra core, next you compare it to adult's chunin or above. But Naruto and his friends along with the bitter Sasuke and happy Choji all tested extremely high, Naruto tested at amazingly Kage level, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba tested Mid-Chunin. While Torch and Sasuke tested Mid-Jonin, this startling revelation made Jiraiya and Hiruzen look back at the founders of the village and how high their chakra reserves were and it was like seeing them reincarnated, as far as chakra capacity went. When this was seen Jiraiya ordered Kurenai and Kato to train them in advanced chakra control since Naruto, Torch, and Sasuke, had potential to know at least the healing palms medical jutsu and some basic field medic jutsu. Torch and Sasuke however were able to study some genjutsu in the last two years; Naruto however was a freak of nature in Ninjutsu, taijutsu, and Kenjutsu. And he was all but immune to genjutsu; so much in fact Kurenai had almost started to get angry since even her strongest did not work, Ibiki had to call in a favor and got Shisui Uchiha who was actually, unknown to all of them except Naruto and the Hokage who was the one responsible for Naruto and his resistance to genjutsu used one of his strongest genjutsu which took a lot of chakra for even Shisui to put Naruto out that day. Naruto had grown in skill quite a bit. He was a rarity with three natural affinities to Wind, Lightning, and Fire. He was also proficient in his combination style of the Strong Fist, White Saber Fist, Monkey Fist, and the style called hurricane fist used by the Uzumaki clan, and finally the Toad Style he combined them to create The Ligers Might style taijutsu, though not fully mastered he will complete it by his last year in the academy. It was a long road for Naruto but thanks to a discovery that he could not make basic clones by Aoba, and the knowledge of his large reserves he was taught surprisingly by the Red lightning Bolt himself to use the shadow clone jutsu. It was a blessing to Naruto as he quickly discovered their memory transfer ability. And it was that that put Naruto ahead of the rest. In his 8 months of training with the jutsu he mastered his wind and fire manipulations first and second levels and his lightning element to the final level. Now he has a mastery of all three fairly evenly though he is no Asuma, Kakashi, or Shisui yet he will eventually surpass them. And thanks to his new method of training he in his 4th year of training has about 10 wind style and fire style jutsu each, and 15 Lightning style jutsu. It was a surprising feat to say the least but he was also showing himself to be the next Minato Namikaze with seals as well, and his swordsmanship is only rivaled by Torch who uses bones, and Shino who uses Tonfa's. Naruto had decided once allowed to take up the Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Taijutsu specialties and joined the assassins trade as well. He decided to keep his skills in sealing to himself and his weight levels a secret as well. He also holds the top spot in full contact sparring with undefeated record. He is followed by Torch who has one loss and Sasuke with 2 losses. a Then there is Shikamaru who has proven himself hands down that he is the smartest man in the Ninja academies long and illustrious history for producing great ninjas. He was also in the top ten for top rookie in the academy with Shino tied for fourth above him due to their physical prowess over him. He was also shown to be a great tactician and code breaker and surprisingly interrogation. So it made his decision to join T&I and the strategy unit upon completion of the academy an easy one and he also signed up for the weapon specialty class. Mainly because he was shown to wield the weapon Naruto gave to high level that the Third Hokage took an interest in his staff/spear combination skills. His ninjutsu was also very good after discovering he had an affinity to water style. Next was Torch who was by all means a monster. His Kaguya/Lightning Fist combination style was impressive and his ability to manipulate his bones was said by Hiruzen and his longtime rival Danzo Shimura to be prodigal. His Kenjutsu was really his Kaguya style only using weapons and a change in the footwork. His elemental affinities were water and Lightning; it made him a balanced fighter when engaged. He was also a lot more level headed then when he started and decided to join the assassination division and the Ninjutsu and Taijutsu specializations with Naruto. Next was Kiba who was discovered to have an affinity to Wind and Fire and he was mostly a frontline Taijutsu fighter. And with his elemental training and his bladed bracers he was deadly at close range especially with Akamaru at his side who was now wearing a spiked flak jacket. And Kiba finally reached past the fifteenth level of his dads Taijutsu style, Kiba had decided to join the tracking and recon specialty course to gain more experience for when he joined up with Naruto and the others. Then we have Shino nicknamed the Genius of Logic by his classmates for his ability to make sense or explain any situation. He was discovered to have an Earth affinity. He was also the first to join the research and development training course finding an interest in poisons and elixirs. He was proving to be a proficient medic-ninja student; he had decided to take on the role of team medic and never looked back. His specialty outside of that was his clan jutsu as well as his Taijutsu he dubbed the Fire ant fist due to his use of Fire Ants when he is in close range. His ninjutsu skills while not like Naruto's were above average and considered solid. That was the juggernauts overview as far as the others went most of the other clan heirs had exceeded expectations. The first being the Hinata Hyuga, she really had opened herself up to the world. She no longer had that always present stutter and constant fidgeting well at least till Naruto came around, when she would see him she was a blushing mess. But other than that Hinata was becoming a true heir to her clan though she knew she had a long way to go. As far as her skills go she was a medic ninja student and taijutsu specialist, she even learned her elemental affinity to be water which somewhat explained to her why she had such a hard time learning traditional Gentle Fist it went against her nature of being flowing instead rock solid. That was when her father Hiashi Hyuga the head of the Hyuga clan started teaching her in his custom taijutsu. It was made when he learned he had two affinities one to earth and one to water, he learned the Original Gentle Fist but felt he was not complete inside, that was when he began the creation of the water current palm. It was so deadly by itself that it got him dubbed the Rushing Wave of death. His skills in the form of taijutsu were only matched and somewhat admittedly surpassed by Might Guy though the two practiced different styles both understood the others to a certain degree to allow respect for the others skills. It was quite the sight to see however how great Hinata was becoming in the academy; she quickly rose to the top of list as the number 1 rookie in the female ranks. She was followed closely by Ino Yamanaka who had showed she was definitely kunoichi material; she had grown up and maintained a professional attitude during training. Her love of Sasuke however was still present and he even took notice of her to the point of asking her would she like to train with him, of course she wanted to squeal but kept it simple with a yes. That was the start of her real change because since that day of training she changed her skimpy attire and went for a more kunoichi look something Hinata already did. Ino now wore something similar to what the ANBU black ops wore only no mask, no sword, and no tattoo. In fact she opted to wear a light purple flak jacket and the rest of her clothes in black and white. Her talents had changed from when she started where when she was training to be an interrogator she found she loved medicine and poisons, she decided then to follow the medic-ninja practice and the T&I training to follow both her wants and her clans specialties she also learned of her affinity to water and was shown to be very proficient in it saying she might one day rival her mother Aria Yamanaka said to be the greatest Water user since Second Hokage though not quite at his level but very close and her Taijutsu was impressive she adopted her clans Muay Thai/Judo mix. It was great to see her fight using such demanding styles. Next was Sakura who had cut her hair and stopped dieting due to being forced to change if she wanted to be a ninja. She had grown into rather good student, she was actually behind Ino in strength with specialties belonging to Medicine and Code Breaking, she was also adept in Taijutsu using a complex style called Bagua also known as the Sixty-Four hands but the named by no means make it related to the gentle fist. Her skills made her better in Taijutsu then Ino but her lack of endurance and experience in the style pushed her back. Her attitude was still arrogant though and she still belittled a person which was strange considering she wanted to be a Medic and a teacher as well. But it mattered not to her instructors as long as she was professional in the work environment. Finally we have Choji who really blossomed he was no longer considered fat but stocky. And he was shown to be a very adept hand to hand fighter. He also was the tallest in class standing 5 foot 5 and 175 pounds, his speed while not lightning was definitely great for his size. He now sported a look reminiscent of his Father the great Choza Akimichi. Choji was a Ninjutsu/Taijutsu specialist with an affinity to Earth and Fire; he was also very proficient in Sumo, Judo, Sanda, and some basic Karate. He was now a very confident person with a strong will. Finally there is Sasuke Uchiha who developed in the rankings of Naruto and Torch as far as skills go and he was very good in Ninjutsu since he activated his Sharingan and his second affinity to lightning. He was becoming adept in his family's Taijutsu to the point he would be considered a master very shortly and eventually surpass his brother in another few years, he was also good in Ninjutsu mostly his fire style and some C-rank Lightning Jutsu. He Majored in the academy for T&I, assassination, and finally Kenjutsu. His sharingan was already activated at level 2 in each eye and he was able to break mid rank Genjutsu. And that was the classes' clan heirs well all except Sakura who was considered and heir to a large ring of clothing and shoe stores. The only real civilian ninja training of any note was Sai Grandson of Danzo Shimura. He entered the academy surprisingly enough as a request from Danzo to ensure the Shimura clan would have at least one name to represent them since his time was done. Now as far as Jiraiya he knew Danzo lied about some of it since his plant in Danzo's ROOT said that Sai and real mission was to watch Naruto and Sasuke and see how they developed. Not an immediate threat but still something to monitor. Sai himself was pretty impressive he was stronger than he let on. His passion seemed to lay in Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu and not surprisingly assassination. His element appeared to be wind and he also had a special ninjutsu he called Ink Style which allowed him to draw and make the drawing come to life. Though how good he was with the jutsu was still up for debate, he was taught Kenjutsu by Danzo himself and it was the Shimura Style which consisted of the use of wind element and designed to use speed and feints to fool and dismember an enemy and when used correctly it was quite impressive. Sai for the most part though stayed regularly in the top 15 to top 20 categories. And as far as his personality went he was considered weird due to his distant attitude and fake smile he kept plastered on his face and his skinny frame and milk white skin made him look ill. He probably weighed 85 pounds soaking wet and he stood at 5 feet even.

Now we are with Naruto and his friends sitting at picnic table outside the academy the boys were discussing something very important because they had a privacy seal around them. They were discussing their first kills amongst one another and to their relief none of them seemed to lose too much humanity other than the fact they did not feel bad about eliminating several child molesters and rapist though none felt that way in the beginning. Now seeing they had got their feelings recognized and dealt with they were getting ready to leave when Jiraiya and Ibiki showed up with Jiraiya walking into the steal raised privacy Seal with Ibiki behind him. Jiraiya then said.

"Fellas I have some news for you, I am pulling you and six other standouts out of the academy Naruto you and your team of friends will do as I said you could as an eight man squad only a year earlier. The other six are Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, Choji, Sakura, and Sai. They will be placed on teams together under who I see fit Naruto you have made me very proud as have your friends. In fact you will undergo training under the direct recommendations of the Elders and I as well as Ibiki. And as a reward you all have been given a small monetary bonus on your first completed C-rank mission. I will explain more later on, so as of now report to training ground seven full gear and no weights or seals _Naruto_." Jiraiya finished with emphasis on Naruto's name making the others laugh except Shino. Leaving for their lockers in their homes they went to gather all their belongings except their personal weapons which they carried at all times. After getting up to leave Naruto ran into an old friend from his time before the academy, it was Neji Hyuga cousin of Hinata and her sister Hanabi and Nephew of the clan head. He was a tall boy who resembled his uncle who was a twin to Neji's father. Neji was a tall boy with pale skin and had eyes like all Hyuga; he had long brown hair and wore a tan shirt with brown pants and a leaf head band that covered his curse mark. He was actually a nice guy, well except for the main branch of the family and that was only with the Elders in fact after a long talk with his uncle Hiashi and a letter from his father he changed quite a bit. But that was only after seeing how good a life he had by having to watch over an orphanage he was quite taken to the lot and when asked by a boy named Rinkuske how was it having a family Neji almost choked on his ration bar. Neji begrudgingly admitted how nice it was to have two cousins an uncle and the whole lot of the Branch Family watch over him after he too became an orphan. That was the start of a change he brought on himself and one he never took for granted, after that incident in fact he became nicer to his two younger cousins especially Hinata and even his Uncle Hiashi. As far as his relationship with Elders of the Main Branch and his Grandfather he was fighting an uphill battle on forgiving him and the other Elders, but he knew one day things would change for him he just did not know when. Neji was extremely gifted mastering the Gentle Fist on his own and combining his elemental affinity to wind with it, dubbing it the "Invisible Slicing Hand" because of it being able to slice a person without a visible blade. He was an early graduate that had to wait a full six months before being assigned to Might Guy's Team 9 a good fit for him because its taijutsu/Kenjutsu weapon specialties. So with Naruto seeing him they shook hands in greetings with Naruto saying.

"Well Neji how have you been?"

"Fine Naruto and you?"

"I have never been better it is good to see you doing so well with your team, speaking of teams my crew and I have to do some training with your cousin and the other top students. It has been a real hard journey but I suspect it will only get harder what do you think?"

"Oh I know it will because it has for me but I would not change a thing I am extremely happy. Well it would be nice to continue this conversation but I must be off and Kiba treat TenTen well or else leave her now got me?" Neji said eyeing a surprised Kiba. Kiba replied saying

"Yes Neji you know I will treat her good."

"You better." And then they walked pass each other, when they were a good distance away Kiba said who told Neji TenTen and I had a thing I thought only you guys knew."

"Kiba you two made it obvious when we caught you at Naruto's place at his Birthday party 3 months ago, remember the bedroom closet." Shikamaru said.

(Flash back 3 months ago)

The music was loud and most of Naruto's classmates and some Genin he knew were there for his birthday and most brought gifts for him. It was a super party and one Kiba Inuzuka was enjoying himself in abundance, it only got better when one TenTen Higarashi a beautiful girl with a great figure, brown eyes, and a two bun hairstyle was dancing rather sexily at least to Kiba who was actually blinded too an high level by her movements and beauty to notice anything else. Kiba then decided to make a move and ask for a dance approaching her he quickly calmed himself and asked. "Would you like to dance miss?"

"TenTen Higarashi and yeah I would like to dance with you." She extended her hand and took it gently when a slow song called "Overjoyed By: Stevie Wonder" began playing holding each other closely they danced softly and easily till the music stopped slowly feeling each other up and down they stopped and Kiba asked would she like to be alone with him and she accepted on the condition nothing more than kissing be aloud. It was a quick yes and off they were. As time passed Naruto found he was dancing with a sixteen year old genin kunoichi he knew from training ground 4 a place he frequented after dark to train. And man was she fine the total package 5'5 125 pounds with D-cups already and a butt like a video vixen she was light brown skinned black hair and grey eyes. All in all a knockout that was smitten for him in fact for 3 months prior to his birthday they have been dating frequently. Her name was Luna and she was the apple of his eye as he was hers, the party was going find until Shino waved his hand to draw his attention. Seeing him Naruto told Luna to wait and he would be back went over to Shino who said somewhat loudly over the music

"Kiba is missing and so is the girl TenTen have you seen them?"

"No why?"

"Just curious because one minute they are dancing and the next poof they are gone I was just wondering where they were."

"I think I know where they are and please take Torch from that gang of girls so I can see his face go red with anger and wake Shikamaru up so I can see his do the same. I will meet you at my bedroom door we go in quick and quiet like Genma-Sensei taught us got it?"

"Got it Naruto I will get the others." And off the two went and within 5 seconds and slap to Shikamarus' head to wake him they were in Naruto's 3rd bedroom just outside the closet and with a gentle push of the walk in closet door they saw it Kiba making out with TenTen and boy was it heated so much in fact that they did not notice the other boys right away and when they did they passed out Hinata style with beet red faces.

(Flash back ended)

"Oh yeah I do remember that. I just wish we could have made out longer it was fun. But then again it has been 3 months and we have more than made up for it." Kiba said fondly.

"Yeah you have it makes even my bones feel weak at how much energy you put into your make out sessions." Said a laughing Torch who was walking next to Naruto since they now stayed in the same apartment along with Naruto's girlfriend who stays on occasion, nothing to grown up I assure you. So heading to their homes Naruto and Torch decided to wear their new armor they ordered from Jiraiya. It was a pure combat Uniform it was a black and blue armored jumpsuit made of Kevlar, it had spiked elbow and knee pads. Next were the retractable blades in the wrist bracers and the black combat boots they wore. The material was self-repairing and cleaning. Finally there are the helmets they had built in communication systems and something called a rangefinder, night vision visor, and infrared that was only usable at night or in caves as was the night vision visor. It was black and made from the same material the ANBU black ops wore. In fact all the Juggernauts had a set of 8. It was designed by Naruto who took it to Jiraiya who knew a man in the Land of Iron and the Land of Snow. Jiraiya later told Naruto the unknown man from the Land of Snow died about a year ago in front of him from cancer. Naruto was told that those suits of Armor were his last creations and was told to take care of them they would never wear away and would never be too small to fit him it was a special material only he knew how to manufacture. But Naruto had a feeling Jiraiya had a copy of the research. As for the man in the Land of Iron it was classified, and Naruto did not intend to pry. So at Naruto's place Naruto and Torch were in full gear sporting cloaks with the Kanji for Juggernaut on the back they added holsters for Kunai and shuriken and another for soldier and plasma pills. Even though both had extreme bodies that take punishment did not mean they could not be harmed and the armor only really protected them from the waist to the chest and part of the legs. It was by no means perfect and considered a prototype. It needed testing, and today would be the test run the armor got. Arriving at the training ground first Naruto and Torch even though ready stretched and warmed up anyway. Next to arrive was Shino and Kiba who lived in compounds next to each other, and lastly was Shikamaru who like the rest was wearing his armor. They all had their weapons out and were prepared for a fight. Realizing that Jiraiya gave no specific time to be there, the team decided to warm up and secure the perimeter. While all the time getting a lay out of the land, something the great warrior Sun Tzu would be proud of. In about 3 hours is when the team was finished not winded in the least, and that was when three Jonin arrived along with a man in red. The guys recognized them all the first being Jiraiya who was wearing his old war armor from the time he fought Hanzo of the salamander, next was Shisui Uchiha wearing his ANBU uniform, next was man about Jiraiya size and muscles twice as big he carried a giant katana made of blue steel on his back. He was the father of Hayate Gekkou' the foremost Kenjutsu master of his generation. Toba was a handsome man with his son resembling him slightly he had grey hair and eyes and a mustache. And he wore an elite jonin vest over a black short sleeve shirt and a pair of grey pants. His eyes told stories only the horrors of war could tell but he seemed nice enough. Finally was Red Bolt or Bolt for short who was amazingly enough removed his masked upon his arrival when he did it shocked everyone because he looked so much like Naruto he had blonde hair but had grey/blue eyes. He also had a red lightning bolt tattoo on his right cheek. He then spoke and said.

"Before you ask Naruto yes we are related and I am your uncle. And also why I can speak freely on this is simple you already told your friends and it is quite obvious that the entire village knows and is just too ignorant to the truth. I am also proud to see you grow up pass such limitations it is a blessing to both your parents and to our ancestors. I will explain more about our family history later tonight now for the mission itself Lord Fifth please." Bolt said politely

"Yes as you know you are the first team to ever have 5 members and 3 sensei's it is quite an undertaking to do so and to make it work will take some time but seeing as you are extremely well acquainted it will be much easier to get you working as a team. Now you have six months to prepare for the upcoming Chunin Exams and your mission is to defeat two teams entered into the exams. The first team is from the Hidden Sand Village they are the children of the current Kazekage. They are Kankurou the oldest brother, Temari the oldest and only sister, and finally Gaara of the sand called as such because of his holding the one tailed beast Shukaku the sand spirit. And one more thing he is said to have never been injured in battle. You are to stop them from winning the Chunin Exams but be careful because Gaara is said to be extremely unstable and known to lose control of his Biju. Next is a group is from The Hidden Cloud Village they too are sending in an elite team chosen by the Raikage and led by the Raikage's own brother known as Killer Bee the Eight Tailed Jinchuriki. His team consist of three Genin all recognized as Swordsman and Lightning users not uncommon for Cloud Ninja the first is named Omoi and he is a the top male Genin Swordsman. Next is Samui she is a blonde haired young woman who considered the best Swordsman man or woman in her age group graduated early but waited another 6 months for the team she wanted. Finally is Karui who uses a sword and was considered top rookie kunoichi for her graduating year also known to use Genjutsu. Those are the main threats to our chances of walking away with this completely unscathed. There is a rumor of the newly founded Hidden Sound Village sending a team as well as the Hidden Mist village so be prepared and we will inform you if we gain any new knowledge. Now Naruto you will train with Shisui and Bolt since both are high level Ninjutsu/Taijutsu/Genjutsu/Assassin experts, you will work with them for four months and then you will work out Kenjutsu with Toba using Shadow Clones for now but will finish your last two months with me and him. Bolt will be helping you with clan jutsus and clan taijutsu, and then he will teach how to properly assassinate a target in a crowd, from above, and under water. Next will be Shisui who will teach you how to wield all your elements to a higher level since he has great experience with all your elements, and he will give lessons in high level Genjutsu techniques since that seems to be the only kind you will be able to use. Then there is I who will help you with your sealing techniques and help you complete your personalized Taijutsu since you said the Toad Style was holding you back in that regard. Toba however will polish up and shape up your swordsmanship and introduce you to a new weapon he found in the Hidden Rain Village you will be pleasantly surprised. Next is Shikamaru who I will have Toba help him improve his skills in water jutsu and Kenjutsu after which you will have strategy meetings with me to help you coordinate on and off the battlefield I will help you also with your Shadow possession jutsu to help extend, enlarge, multiply and or change direction at will. Kiba you will work with Shisui while Naruto works with Bolt and then you too will work with Bolt in tracking and maybe dabble in some Assassination tech. Torch you will work with Toba while Shikamaru works with me, and then you will work with Shisui and Bolt to help you harness your skills in Lightning and Water Jutsu with Toba assisting lastly in your water enhancement training. Finally Shino I have a personal trainer just for you in the Medical and Earth Jutsu department his name is Kato and he trained you before. When you are not with him training you will be sparring or developing your clan jutsu and your special taijutsu. Now everyone let us begin and so they did in earnest making the others around them amazed at how willing they were to get better. It was a fierce regime to say the least especially for Naruto who discovered his Namikaze heritage and boy it was a doozy to hear about, it had been a month since the day he was told of his Namikaze Heritage.

(Flash Back 1 month.)

It was cool night in the Village and Naruto had decided to leave his now full apartment consisting of his boys and his drunken Godfather. He was standing next to a pond manipulating the air around it causing small waves of water to split open from the wind manipulation. Seeing his nephew from a distance he appeared next to him saying,

"Impressive Naruto I was not able to do that until I was much older believe it or not. My wind, lightning, and water manipulation are very high level in fact in another 2 years it will be kage level. But you are above me in the prodigy category and who would have thought my older brother would have a son take after both his parents and his uncle too. I was so happy when you were born I could not believe my luck a nephew I thought at the time at least I would get to raise and support as he grew older but as fate would have it I could not help you. I was enveloped in the ANBU black Ops and eventually given high priority missions to assassinate High Value Targets and that went on for a long time so long in fact I was given one full year of 24 hour mental health care by Inoichi himself. By then Jiraiya was made Hokage and was able to rewrite almost every facet of village functioning, and boy was I happy. It took sometime however for me to get clearance from my missions I never knew I was so good at eliminating the bad guys. But as to why I am really here is to tell you about your father and mother. Your father was always strong if not physically always in heart and mind, he never saw the hatred in the world as an obstacle but a bridge that needed to be crossed and how you say upgraded to the thoughts of peace. His skills laid mainly in Nin/tai/ and Fuinjutsu and his skills in Genjutsu were hailed as good if not lacking in number of genjutsu to use. He was also very generous giving to people in need and those who just needed a little push in the right direction. He was loyal as well in fact he was so loyal it was a fault to his character. He was also too care free in times of peace but seemed to always be ready when an incident arrived to make him have to react to a challenge. But he was also a very fierce protector of those he loved and you in particular even if for a little bit. Now as far as our clan went we were small but mighty in a fight so much in fact that in our clans war against the Yotsuki and the Hozuki we were feared like the Uchiha and Senju and because of our ability to see at almost light speed and our reaction to movements being like that of an antelope we were hard to surprise and our affinity to wind, lightning, and fire made us deadly in close or long range battles. And then there was our "Blazing Dragon Eye" it allowed us to fight using all our natural affinities at once and fight at a high level using our affinities as swords lightning and wind being our strongest weapons. The eye also granted us the ability to measure the distance and speed of attacks. But it was only awakened in 2 out 8 clan members. Me being one of them, if you are lucky enough to unlock it I will show you the ends and outs of the eye itself. And eventually our clan though small in numbers was one of the founding clans thanks to our invitation by Madara Uchiha himself to our long dead clan leader Thunder Namikaze said to rival Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha.

Now let us discuss your mother now her family the Uzumaki Clan was distantly related to the Senju and your Great-Great-Great Grandmother Mito Uzumaki was married to the First Hokage Hashirama himself, so you come from an almost Royal Bloodline on both sides. As for your mom she was gorgeous I even had a crush on her when I was your age. She was nice, loyal, kind, and strong willed. Hell she had to be given birth to a knucklehead like you, but do not worry she was like you in many ways, well before the academy. Like you did when you were younger and up until Jiraiya took you in she like you played pranks on people and even beat up kids who made fun of her. Her dream was to be Hokage but it was not to be because as you know your Pops beat her to it and changed the very way we see the Village. But she had a hand in the way people perceive Kunoichi; she was extremely talented seal master and rivaled her Grandmother Mito Uzumaki, also gifted in Water jutsu and a swordsman equal to Toba. Her real strength lay with her ability to subdue Tailed Beast, it was said in a prophecy once by Uzumaki Clan elder that there would rise a woman with chakra said to be as potent as a Tailed beast and she would hold one till she died. That prophecy rang true when your mother came here from Uzushiogakure and was implanted with the beast by an aging Mito Uzumaki who was the first Jinchuriki of the nine tails, making you its third container. Now why an Uzumaki could hold such beast was because of their extremely large life forces and potent chakra and you by being the last of the Uzumaki broke a tradition of females only containing the Nine Tails. And Naruto that is your family history in a nutshell, I know it is a lot to absorb and take in but trust me it is worth it in the end to know where you come from it is truly beneficial to you." Bolt finished putting a hand on a smiling Naruto's shoulder who had been grinning wildly at how strong his 2 clans were and how he planned to revive the clans and that was the start of it for Naruto.

(Flashback end)

(Time skips 4 months later)

It had been 4 months since that day and Naruto spoke of certain portions to his friends and they were impressed. Torch however really lucked up on a few jutsu from his clan from his father he was given a set of three to be specific that dealt with his bones and another two that dealt with his water affinity more specifically his manipulation of the water in the air, but that is for a later story, both Naruto and Torch were considered High Chunin however and still had 2 months to increase their strength. As far as the others they really improved to chunin strength especially Shino who was now considered a full time ninja medic on and off duty and considered a prodigy in the field not unlike Kato and another associate named Kabuto Yakushi. His earth style jutsu was also impressive he could be considered from Iwa he was so well versed in Earth style Jutsu he knew exactly 24 jutsu now ranging from E to B rank. And considered mid Chunin because he worked so hard and so diligently every day, next was Kiba Inuzuka who excelled at using his bladed bracers and his elemental manipulation is superb. He could now use the blades in perfect harmony with his wind style and a bit less with fire in his bracers. Akamaru was now very large about 95 pounds and 4.5 feet long and 2.5 feet at the shoulder, and he still was not done growing. Next was Shikamaru who was now training almost exclusively by the monk Chiriku of the fire temple in the art of the staff and spear as a favor to Asuma and his father Hiruzen who could not train him do to being Jiraiya's full time advisor. Shikamaru was now an apprentice also to Ibiki at T&I and was a great decoder; his tactical skills are also above the normal range getting to the point where he can defeat his father Shikaku 5 out of 10 times compared to the 1 out of 10 he started with. Naruto was doing well with his team as a whole taking on mission after mission to the point they completed 15 C-Rank and one B-Rank. The other teams that consisted of Choji, Sasuke, and Sakura were doing well also where they specialized in frontline fighting and demolition thanks to Choji and his amazing physical strength and his Earth style jutsu. His Fire jutsu while not as impressive as Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba's were good though he only knew a few jutsu. Sasuke was impressive and on pace to catch his brother he was also High-Chunin and even beat Torch and Kiba in spars, while he never beat Naruto he was always willing to spar. It was just something they would do with one another being the top fighters in the Ninja Academy, Choji was even considered part of the sparring sessions do to his great Taijutsu and Earth manipulation as was Hinata with her Father's Taijutsu and her water style jutsu. Sakura was also very gifted in medical- ninjutsu utilizing poisons and to some mid degree chakra scalpels. Ino just improved on what she knew and focused quite a bit in her water manipulation and her clan jutsu she was also dabbling in genjutsu as was her rival Sakura they both are tutored by Kurenai Yuhi. Sai on the other hand keeps to himself except around Ino who actually likes him a bit more than she did in the beginning they even went out on occasion apparently Danzo wanted him to know the love of a woman enough to sire a child in the future. Teams 7 consisted of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Choji Akimichi they are led by Kakashi Hatake. Team 10 is consisted of Sai Shimura, Hinata Hyuga, and Ino Yamanaka and led by Asuma Sarutobi between the two teams both have completed about 30 missions ranging between low C-Rank and some High C bordering on B-Rank missions and all did their fair share. It was great for the village as well do to the business the Genin brought in and all the clan heirs that were proving they were truly the future of the village. And now we find ourselves with Naruto fighting against a very eager Bolt who was in actuality pushing Naruto to try and get him to awaken his Blazing Dragon Eye and awaken Naruto would. Bolt began pressing his attack and was fighting seriously to the point when he hit Naruto he would make his bones crack and or break the skin. Naruto was actually doing well in the beginning and up to the middle of the fight but the climax was approaching for said Genin he knew his skills were great but his experience and his bodies age did not allow for him to physically outdo his older opponent. Naruto seeing that even his Ligers Might Taijutsu was not getting it done but he still had his Kenjutsu style he adapted from the Namikaze called the Wind Blitz which was extremely offensive and his Uzumaki clan Kenjutsu called the Maelstrom Blade which was a balance between offense and defense it was also good with elemental affinities as was the Namikaze Blitz and in conjunction with his two sewing needle replicas he was good to go. The fight was beginning to get out of hand for Naruto though so charging his now unsheathed swords Naruto called out saying in big voice.

"Lightning Style: Dual Sword Bolts!" and from his swords came two beam like bolts of lightning moving so fast that Bolt moved before Naruto could fully release the attack. But the attack still slightly connected and that's when Naruto saw it his vision become clearer and his measuring of distance and speed had increased, next was his chakra it erupted around him and turned silver and it had a red hue to it. Bolt was surprised to see the red chakra of the nine-tails but was comfortable knowing the silver chakra the Doujutsu gave of helped keep his focus so his using the Nine-tails was of no consequence but anything above two tails would probably go horribly wrong and he would need to train to gain that level of control. It was still amazing enough and enough of a threat to his surroundings Bolt held his hand up saying. "This fight is over stand down now!" after saying that Naruto looked at him in confusion but complied with out an issue and said.

"Ok but why do my eyes feel so funny and why does everything seem so… oh my I did it didn't I?" said Naruto almost yelling in accomplishment.

"Yes you did and at a very young age I did not think you would have unlocked them for another two years. But my pushing you so hard for so long has seemed to unlock your eyes but keep them off for an hour and then rest. Oh and your girlfriend is here now." Bolt said smiling at how much Naruto cared for her, turning around to greet her Naruto was enveloped in a huge hug that of course made her ample bosom press against his chest as well causing Bolt to get a little jealous at Naruto for being lucky like his father was. But for Naruto the hug was bitter sweet because now what used be in his face was now meeting his chest since he grew again about in an inch each month as did the rest of the juggernauts. But for Naruto was happy to see her because he was tired and just wanted to relax, so seeing her he looked into her beautiful eyes and said.

"Hey baby how are you doing today?"

"Oh much better then you obviously are."

"Yeah very funny, but seriously how are you? How are your patients?" he asked concerned since as of late a lot of refugees from Wave Country have been coming in barely alive trying to escape from some man and his army. Though who it is and how many he has the Leaf just did not know but that was all about to change since that was why Luna came to see Naruto. She answered his questions first however saying.

"Well the women and children are ok thank God, but we cannot take on any more refugees and as for me I am fine just tired and wish I could spend some more time with you, but that to will have to wait since Jiraiya has summoned you and your squad." Seeing the look in her eyes he knew she was serious and with a pump of his chakra into a seal on his back a rush of medical chakra he stored from Shino flooded his system causing him to heal faster than normal, then he and Luna were off and body-flickered off in an instance. About 45 seconds later they opened the door to see all their friends and sensei's minus Bolt. Next to Jiraiya however was a man Naruto admired as a warrior and more specifically a swordsman as he carried Kubikiribochou. And his name was Zabuza Momochi "The Demon of the Mist" and in his day the most feared Seven Swordsman of the Mist behind Mangetsu Hozuki and Kisame Hoshigake both personal rivals and friends of Zabuza. Zabuza was wearing an Grey Anbu uniform with a black flak jacket, black sandals and black leg warmers with grey stripes and a surprisingly a leaf headband. Next to Zabuza was a two boys one was a black haired boy in a blue battle Kimono that was blue he was almost feminine in appearance but was recognized as a male due to his Adams apple. Beside him was another young man who had white hair, pale skin, two red dots on his fore head, and green teal eyes he to wore a blue battle kimono. Both were tall and older than the Juggernauts but seemed around the same strength as them though the strongest one was obvious between the two boys was the white haired boy. Looking at Zabuza Naruto walked up to him and put his hand out and said.

"It's a pleasure to have you here Zabuza Momochi "Demon of the Mist". I am glad to see you have joined us here as a Leaf Ninja, but I glanced at your two comrades and I see one looks Kaguya and he resembles one of my best friends. Torch can you remove your mask?"

"Sure." And when he did the white haired boy flew and grabbed Torch in a bone crushing hug well if you could break his bones anyway. But back to the white haired boy he let go of Torch and said something that shocked everyone.

"Little Brother I thought I would never see you again, Father separated you from me when you were born and locked me away because of my power and because of what mother did after she married my father. She conceived you with an unknown man, but I know who he is Zabuza spoke of him and now I see the features and resemblance I know who your dad is. It is Kisame Hoshigake the "Monster of the Mist" and wielder of Samehada. Zabuza told me of what happened when Kisame killed the corrupt Water Daimyo and while he tried to do away with the Mizukage Yagura who has done nothing but destroy clan after clan in the Mist after what are family did."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute what is your name and how did you know of me in such detail?" 

"My name is Kimimaro Kaguya and my father used to mock me while I was in my cell about how are mother was a slut and an outcast and unwelcomed and how he wished he had killed the both of us when were born. And as for how I know so much of you? It was from Zabuza who used to deliver messages between Kisame and our mother, since the coup was in two parts with Zabuza being the man who was supposed to finish the whole Coup. But sadly it failed but now things are changing since I have found you and Zabuza has enlisted us in the village ranks in exchange for our cooperation in rebuilding my clan and my friend Haku Yuki's clan here. As for why you all were called here was for one reason and that is to assist us, Lord Hokage I apologize for my outburst please begin. Torch I will explain in more detail later."

"Thank you Kimimaro and I have made Zabuza an official Leaf Jonin and if this mission is a success he will join Shisui and the others in the our Elite Jonin unit. Now as for what the mission is to help the people of the Land of Waves take back their home from Gato Umi of Gato Shipping Co. it is imperative he is eliminated. But your main Job is to protect Tazuna a bridge builder responsible for completing a bridge that will connect Wave and Fire Country together and thus will allow us better trade and free them from Gato who has gained a monopoly over Maritime trade and travel. Naruto you, Torch, and Kiba will be front and center with Shisui, Zabuza, and Kimimaro on this all are great in assassination and destroying large numbers of enemies up close. Shikamaru, Haku and Toba will be back up and Shino you and Luna will be staying and protecting Tazuna and his family during the run against Gatos thugs."

"And I am willing to bet that Zabuza has hired Ninja to assist him. And they will definitely be Chunin or Higher and will be itching for a fight." Said Toba who was rather cheerful at the thought of a High Caliber fight, seeing Jiraiya ready to speak Toba quieted down. Jiraiya then said.

"Also I want Gato's Company in your Possession Naruto and I want it in one piece meaning assassinate him do not blow up the entire base of operations in wave. And please keep all names, dates, shady deals, and beyond in order and safe. His organization of criminals runs deep and we need to know how deep. But priority is the bridge and Tazuna, his family, and the people. Oh and Naruto I want you in charge if anything should happen to your squad leader and don't be messing with Luna while on mission and Shisui see to it please, I raised him to be a gentleman unlike me." Said Jiraiya laughing then Shisui said.

"Well Lord 5th I know for a fact the last few years you have been a gentleman in front of and away from Naruto and he won't do anything to take advantage of Luna any more than you would Tsunade now. As for me I will do as you ask but I do not think it is Necessary now if this was Kiba and TenTen I would worry." He finished laughing almost hysterically. And so everyone left to prepare while Zabuza and his squad went with Tazuna to a bar till it was time to leave. They just did not know how very dangerous the mission was going to be and who was waiting for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: The Black Fox

Chapter 3: Bridging the gap

I do not own Naruto just my Original Characters

(3 Days later)

It had been 3 days since Naruto and company had departed and it was quite eventful to say the least. Naruto had been frequently thanked by Kimimaro for being nice to his brother and how they looked out for one another. It had been very nice also to see how the 2 brothers bonded it seemed to the others that the 2 were really brothers and how much alike they were up until you reach their personalities, while Torch was serious he was also loud and sometimes boisterous being the center of attention was nothing new. While Kimimaro was the opposite he was quiet, reserved, and self-aware. But the one thing both had in common was their confidence in their strength and how much they loved a good fight. Kimimaro was also very smart in strategizing, he was no Shikamaru but he was decent. Then there was Haku who was obviously extremely loyal to his friends them being Zabuza and Kimimaro, he also seemed to like the Juggernauts. They all seemed to get along. Zabuza and Toba got on well enough though both were arguing about whom was the best swordsman and who had the most successful missions and how they would settle it when they return to the Leaf Village with both agreeing it would be purely Kenjutsu. Shisui was also speaking with Zabuza and they were a little different about how they carried themselves but they got along well enough. Tazuna was actually sober and was actually quite a nice man and level headed. Now Luna on the other hand was just a dream to work with she got along with everyone and really looked after Naruto almost like wife, which was what made the others a little jealous well except Kiba who had a woman it was quite pleasing to him as well. Then before anyone could look Shisui and the other adults fell back to Naruto and began speaking to him, Shisui spoke first saying

"Naruto I want you to take the others to the rendezvous point and I want you watch for anything suspicious because I see signs of rouge Ninja around it may be nothing but this will be a good test for you and the others. Also I want you to have Shikamaru make a sound strategy for you guys to work with the other Jonin and I will take care of anyone High B rank or over but you may have to assist if the numbers are high but your main goal is what the Hokage told you and the others this is just in case the enemy is aware of us and I think they are right now. So if you will excuse me for a moment." In an instant Shisui disappeared along with Zabuza.

(With Zabuza and Shisui)

In the woods were about 5 Ninja sitting in the tree line on each side making the number of ninja an even 10 the two Elite Jonin split up and took 5 a piece the first one to get a precise kill was Zabuza who appeared behind the first unknown Ninja cleaving his head clean off. He then cast a light Hidden Mist Jutsu over the area just enough that only a shadow would be cast. He then sent out two water clones one was sent to the location of Shisui so they could coordinate an assault and the other sent to kill a nearby enemy. The tactic work flawlessly, Shisui cast an area wide Genjutsu then proceeded to attack the enemy precisely and quickly, while Zabuza maimed and mutilated his opposition with deadly precision and wounds to spare. When the fog cleared it was at least on Zabuza's end a blood bath, on Shisui's part it was rather clean. But what they discovered was that the headbands on the ninjas were musical notes and the emblem of the hidden stone. It was a bit unsettling to see Stone Ninja this far in the Land of Fire, and it was strange to see the Musical Note wearing ninja as well. Seeing this Shisui summoned a small black Falcon named Minoru, Shisui gave him the message of what he found and evidence as well, once that was complete he proceeded to look at Zabuza with a look of concern but the message was extremely clear this mission was a lot more complex than expected.

(With the others)

Toba as of right now was leading the team with Naruto as second-in-command as they approached the rendezvous point they saw something rather amazing, it was the bridge that Tazuna and his people were building and it was massive and it truly would connect two countries. Seeing them close Toba who amazingly enough was carrying Tazuna on his back part of the way on the journey stopped everyone cold and said to Tazuna who he put down

"Is this the bridge you spoke of Tazuna?"

"Yes it is."

"Well I must say you are a remarkable architect and the size of this bridge speaks volumes about your vision to help your people. I truly am impressed." He said giving Tazuna a smile, Tazuna replied saying.

"Thank you and I hope we are successful in this endeavor for both our countries." And with that said they both sat down with the others to wait for Zabuza and Shisui. About 5 minutes later they arrived with the news of what they found on the dead ninjas.

"Shisui-Sensei what is going on that you and Zabuza had to leave all of a sudden?" Naruto asked sitting with his designated squad, all of a sudden some more ninja appeared but they were wearing Hidden Mist head bands the first was none other than the long thought dead Kushimaru Kurirare Naruto's favorite swordsman. The next was the deceased Mangetsu Hozuki's brother Suigetsu who was carrying the legendary Shibuki wielded formerly by Jinpachi Munashi. And then there were twins Meizu and Gozu the famous demon brothers. They were the other men spoken of gunning for a fight. Of course Naruto was in awe of meeting Kushimaru who was without a mask and revealed he was an X like scar over his right eye and slash that nearly blinded him over the left not unlike Kakashi. He saw Naruto's swords and said his voice similar to Itachi

"You must really admire my style to use two swords like my own."

"I really do I admired your use of one but I decided to train and use two similar ones instead of searching for yours. By the way I thought you were dead what happened to you all those years ago?"

"A long story, but I will tell you this, the last war provided me with an out and I took it let us just leave it at that. But since were talking Zabuza did you arrange everything with the leaf for us after this mission?"

"Yes I did and you are welcomed to join immediately after this along with your protégé Suigetsu. Gozu and Meizu are only coming because they can finally have a chance to have a home, now everyone lets head to Tazuna's house so we can discuss this more discreetly we have quite few enemies to deal with and an entire country to save." Said Zabuza smiling behind his mask, after about an hour the team arrived with a safe Tazuna and they met his family and let us just say Naruto did not like Inari Tazuna's grandson. It was a nice family and they had what most would call a nice and spacious home. Now we find ourselves at a table with a privacy seal. Shisui and Zabuza were going over everything they found with the team and waiting for Jiraiya and his reply. So speaking first was Shisui who said

"Now listen everyone what we found on those ninja were a long list of troop movements and it seems that there is a new village of called the Hidden Sound Village, and they are working with the Hidden Stone Village. The scrolls reads there are about 255 ninja total and another 100 on the way, now here is what we are going to do. Number 1 I am changing the squads around. Naruto, Kiba, Torch, Kimimaro, and Luna you are going to be working the front lines with Kushimaru as leader and Naruto same as before should anything happen stay as second-in-command. Shino, Shikamaru, Toba, Haku, and the Demon Brothers provide support for the first team. And finally before we engage the enemy in frontal attacks we will destroy routes to the main town and discover the enemy and its chain of command. I, Zabuza, Naruto, Torch, and Haku will handle all recon and assassination, the rest of you will clean the town out of any thugs and possible ninja so please use your discretion and training to make this place secure. Any questions on anything?" asked Shisui

"Yes." Said Shino. "I was wondering about the possibility of Gato having his own personal gang of thugs and if they will assist those ninja. If they do we will not have a chance, I mean think about it we will not have the resources to outlast that army nor will we be able to protect everyone so we need to make sure we cover that situation as well." Zabuza spoke next

"Good thinking kid and we are going to survey everything and if we can eliminate the chain of command and we will make it look like inside betrayal so that to will by us time. So for now rest we start at mid-night. Tazuna I need a map of the entire area so we can set traps and camps for ourselves. Tazuna how far do people generally travel outside the town?"

"Usually just to the beach and the farms about a mile outside the town for food. Anything after those points it is fair game to set traps I can show you how they come in, but when they come in is the sporadic part."

"Very good I can work with that. Hey Tsunami can I talk to you I need a hand with something!" Zabuza yelled making Tazuna smile since he knew Zabuza and Tsunami had been getting along quite nicely since he arrived and he knew Tsunami and Inari might be leaving him in the future because of it. Seeing that it was getting late he decided to rest for the night and get to work in the morning since the bridge was on what the locals called the safe side so now they rested and waited, well most of them. Naruto was busy training his eyes and his Rasengan which he found out that with his eyes activated he could regulate the chakra in the Rasengan way easier and he could feel his senses were so much higher. He also realized that his elemental manipulation was much more fluid in his body. Deciding to rest for his assignment he deactivated his eyes and relaxed against a tree well he would have had Kushimaru not been sensed by him saying.

"You did well to sense me I see you are not just an admirer but you seem to be a practitioner of the Hidden Mist Assassin techniques. But I asked the question. Did the Red Bolt teach you?"

"Yes, but how did you know? I thought the Leaf and Mist did not get along with one another during his training."

"Well that is true but Jinpachi and I trained him after the war up until Jinpachi died from a rare disease. But we knew exactly who that young Genin was related to and it was that reason we taught him for 3 years. I just did not expect to meet another relative of the 4th Hokage but I believe you are his offspring are you not?"

"Yes I am but no one but my friends, Godfather, and senseis know it."

"I see but you know what I believe you are more attuned to the ways of Hidden Mist Assassin techniques then Red Bolt ever was I would like to train you in the art personally upon our return to the Leaf and I can show you how to properly use the Sewing needle style swords you wield. And maybe I can teach you how to use my personal sword techniques. But it will cost you."

"Cost me what?" Naruto asked still excited at learning from his favorite Seven Ninja Swordsman.

"You must achieve your dream and get me a nice woman I am tired of being alone, hell a man can only kill for so long I mean who could go so long without a lover and confidant." He finished smiling at Naruto who could laugh and smile back at his future teacher. Then something dawned on him and he asked.

"Do you know where we can find the Kaguya clan jutsu vault for Torch and Kimimaro so they can have a chance at getting the Clan Restoration Act for Kimimaro as well I mean just one S-Rank jutsu and some lower level jutsu would do."

"Well Zabuza and I were searching for it for Kimimaro as well but then we had to pull up stakes when the Hunter Ninja arrived to capture Zabuza and try to prove I was alive and kill our two charges. And as evil as I admittedly used to be I could not let two children die because they were born with a gift. Now as for me I need a chance to atone and I know you can change the world. Don't get me wrong Kimimaro and Haku are special in their own way but you I can see have a gift that very few ever attain even your father who I believe you inherited it from did not have it to your level. You have seen the light and dark of life and can relate to fatherless, motherless, homeless, and defenseless. But you are an example of triumph and victory through humility and hard work. And trust me I know because I lived the former and still try to reach for the latter. And I see a lot of my dead son in you as well." He finished looking away to hide his pain.

"You had a son?"

"Yes he was a real prodigy. His mother and I conceived him when were 16 years old and lost him when he was just seven. He always said he wanted to be just like me. And let me tell he was my exact copy. He was adventurous, kind, and very giving and just like a candle his light was snuffed out in an instance along with his mother. He was killed by some rouge ninja who hated the swordsman and they thought by killing my family they would draw me out as well and they did. And I made them regret it, for 2 days I tortured them to near death and then killed them by letting them bleed out slowly. And from that point on up until I faked my death in that failed coup attempt I reveled in death and destruction. Then I met with my friend the fleeing Zabuza and Haku, and then Kimimaro and the Demon Brothers I decided to change, and thought just maybe one day I could get that back. And truthfully when I saw you with your friends and how they followed you not because they ordered them to but because they wanted to. And when my son was a Genin, and yes he was 5 years old when he graduated the academy he led his team when his sensei Ao' was absent. And just like you they followed him without question and his work with the blade was exceptional at worst and remarkable at its best for his age. And that was just ended too soon, so I guess when I saw you I saw him in you and I could not pass that up so will you take me as your teacher of the way of Nuibari and the way of the Assassin?"

"Yes you can and I find it humbling to have you as teacher and believe I can call you a friend." And with that said by Naruto the two decided to skip rest and start training. And for hours along with some shadow clones he trained with Kushimaru and was gone so long that Luna came to see him and when she saw him lying unconscious on the ground she freaked until she saw it poof away in smoke. She exhaled in relief and when Naruto appeared into the clearing she ran to hug him. When he saw he stopped her and just in time because Kushimaru was bearing down on Naruto with his sword drawn and they engaged in a heated exchange one Naruto was struggling to hold ground on and was very tired of losing in so in a move that surprised Kushimaru, Naruto spun to his right to avoid a jabbing stab to the chest and vanished only to reappear behind Kushimaru with his blades infused with lightning. And swung down in a quick slash only to miss and get kicked in his back by Kushimaru who now had his blade to Naruto's spine and said

"You lose apprentice, but you catch on quick but let us rest you move out in 2 hours and your lady friend is approaching you." He then helped Naruto up and gave him pat on the shoulder and told him good job.

"Naruto are you ok?" asked a now smiling Luna.

"Now that you are here I am, but why did you come in the first place?"

"To make sure you are alright stupid, I know you have a habit of training till you drop when you are extremely nervous. But this is a mission and I was worried so please let's go back so we can eat."

"Okay baby and thank you." And with that Naruto went on tell her how Kushimaru took him on to be his apprentice in the sword and Assassin techniques. She of course was thrilled for her man and he was happy that his lady was now learning the chakra scalpel technique from Kato. It was great to them that they were getting stronger together. It was also a time for Naruto to reflect at how far he came with the help of his friends and family as he now knew what it was like to be loved by others, but he also had a feeling he would have to learn to let them go as well he just did not know when. And whatever did happen Naruto knew he and his team would be ready.


End file.
